Sif Hunderson/Alienated (Sif 100: The Rebooted Series)
"I'm sure a million people have said that very thing to me, and it never happened? What makes you so different? You have an army? I have a device that makes me transform into several different Aliens. You have new abilities? I'll adapt, and defeat you. You have a more intimidating voice? I just wont listen to you. You will lose, like everyone else i've faced." ―Sif to Ziegel. Sif Hunderson, also known as Alienated, is the main protagonist in Sif 100: The Rebooted Series. Appearance Sif a tall teenagerm with brown hair and dark red eyes. He wears a white and red jacket with a hoodie, black shirt, blue jeans, and black converse shoes. Sif also wears an Alphatrix on his left wrist. Personality Sif is a genius, but does not show it. Sif is also mostly serious, but is also sarcastic and jokey towards his friends. Sif is always serious towards his family & Dr. Ludvig Tron, rarely making jokes. But as Alienated, he is mostly jokey and sarcastic, but sometimes serious. Abilities Sif has no real abilities, besides his Alphatrix. But, like stated above Sif is a genius. Sif is half as smart as his dad, who was one of the best scientists in New York. Along with Sifs intelligence, Sif has quite a bit of Stamina. Sif also has an Alphatrix that can make him transform into 100 different Aliens. These Aliens consist of: *Diamondhead *Four Arms *Ripjaws *Ghostfreak *XLR8 *Wildmutt *Upgrade *Grey Matter *Heatblast *Stinkfly *Wolf Bang *Frankenstrike *UnderWraps *Ditto *Upchuck *Eye Guy *Way Big *Wildvine *Cannonbolt *Alien X *Goop *Echo Echo *Swampfire *Big Chill *Jetray *Brainstorm *Chromastone *Humungousaur *Spidermonkey *Lodestar *Nanomech *Rath *Buzzshock *Spitter *Artiguana *AmpFibian *Armodrillo *Terraspin. *Water Hazard *NRG *Fasttrack *Clockwork *Jury Rigg. *SharkBite *ChamAlien *Bloxx *Ball Weevil *Astrodactyl *Gravattack *Walkatrout *Pesky Dust *The Worst *Molestache *Bullfrag *Kickin' Hawk *Toepick *Shocksquatch *Feedback *Portaler *Hothead *Freezemore *Nightshade *Piranhagator *Teeni *Levitate *Ooze *Brainfreeze *Teleportal *Ninjace *Bearwolf. *Rulk Weakness Aside from Sif being '''Human, '''Sif has other weaknesses. Sif has anger managment issues, whenever something angers him (Example: A Friend/Family Member dies), Sif will go berserk and kill. Sif also isn't a good fighter. The Aliens in the Alphatrix also have their own weaknesses. Relationships *Al Hunderson Sif and his father rarely ever talk, so Sif thinks his father never cared for him, so Sif never cared for his father. When Dr. Tron reveals to Sif that his dad created the Alphatrix, Sifs opinion on his father slightly changed. *Martha Hunderson Sif and his mother don't really talk much in the present, but Sif has a lot of respect and loves his mother. Martha raised Sif and Kendell when Al Hunderson died. Sif is also very protective of his mother, and will hurt whoever touches her shown in "Vilgax's Introduction". *Dr. Ludvig Tron Sif has a lot of respect for Dr. Tron, and loves him as a father. Dr. Tron taught Sif about the Alphatrix and is teaching him to control his emotions. Sif also asks Dr. Tron for help whenever something happens that Sif cant figure out. *Kendell Hunderson Sif and Kendell don't really talk much. But as kids, Sif and Kendell were great friends, and they were always playing together. *Anna Sif has a secret crush on Anna that only Bradly knows of. Sif and Anna have a good friend relationship. Sif also helps Anna with her homework sometimes, tutoring her. *Bradly Nicholas Sif and Bradly were great friends in junior year. In fact, Sif was the only person nice to Bradly during junior year, as Bradly was called a loser and nobody cared for him. But in the present, Sif and Bradly aren't good friends, since Bradly is popular in school, and Sif is busy with being Alienated. *Agent Shen Sif and Agent Shen have a decent friendship, though Sif doesn't know him THAT well. But, Agent Shen & The Agency found out Sifs secret, Agent Shen made everyone keep it a secret. *Miguel Tenison Mig and Sif started out as enemies, but they ended up as friends. Mig and Sif have a good friendship, as in their time together, they played video games, and chatted. They also stopped Deristroll and Ziegel from destroying Earth and taking the Alphatrix. Trivia *There have many versions of Sif, such as the un-rebooted version and the Shield of Justice version. This version of Sif is not the same versions, as this one will '''NOT '''appear in any other media. *Bradly is the only person Sif has told about his crush on Anna. *It's Revealed that Sif really likes Chromastone. *In "Back with a Vengeance", Sif's intelligence is further shown in the detective scene. *Unlike his previous incarnations, Sif is never called Sif 100. Instead, he's called Alienated. **This is strange since Sif 100 is in the main title. Category:Heroes Category:Sif 100 Category:Species Category:Rebootedverse Category:Sif 100: The Rebooted Series